


Thoughts Of You That Rock My Head

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Adoring U [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Semi Public, those two cute parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: Hi guys :DBack again with another glimpse into the JeongCheol madness my life has turned to lol. Hope you like a little somthing smutty to welcome the long awaited Friday <3Enjoy reading!





	Thoughts Of You That Rock My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Back again with another glimpse into the JeongCheol madness my life has turned to lol. Hope you like a little somthing smutty to welcome the long awaited Friday <3  
> Enjoy reading!

He's always had this fantasy, one he would never tell, even when he was playing truth or dare with his old friends and had to talk about his dirtiest thoughts. He'd always kept this to himself, but when the opportunity suddenly presented itself randomly on a nice sunny day, he couldn't possibly decline. 

The other members were still at the photo shoot inside the house, only a few of them having finished already to wander off on their own, most of them exploring outside, filming for the behind the scenes video.  
Seventeen's leader Coups spotted his target comfortably slouched in an armchair in a deserted room of the huge estate they were shooting at. The place was so big that they would spend three consecutive days there taking pictures, videos, and filming part of their upcoming MV.

"All done?" he asked and Jeonghan pried an eye open to look at him.  
"Of course. The camera loves me," Jeonghan replied easily, the grin on his face angelic, but Seungcheol spotted the joke behind it, knew that Jeonghan was actually self-conscious.  
"Doesn't it always. Can I sit down?"  
Jeonghan huffed but got up anyway, watching his boyfriend sit down and stretch his aching legs.

"You're so old. Where will I sit?" he asked teasingly, grin widening when Seungcheol looked up at him through his long lashes, one hand lazily patting his lap.  
And was more than pleased to find a subtle blush creep onto Jeonghan's cheeks.  
"What if someone sees?" he mentioned, nonetheless inching closer.  
"We'll hear them in time, you just have to move to the armrest quickly, it'll look like we just talked."

Nodding slowly and blush deepening just a little more, Jeonghan slid into Seungcheol's lap.  
Under normal circumstances the leader would have been okay with Jeonghan sitting sideways with both legs slung over his, but not today. He had a plan and would follow through.  
"Not like this," he complained then, one hand sliding easily under Jeonghan's left knee to pull him around, manhandling him into straddling Seungcheol's thighs. The chair was just about wide enough for their position, the armrests to either side preventing them bringing much space between each other.  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes up, feigning annoyance when both of them knew he loved Seungcheol's thighs, shamelessly grinding down into his lap just a little.  
"What's going on with you today?" Jeonghan asked in hushed tones, his hands roaming over Seungcheol's shoulders.

"I just needed you," Seungcheol admitted easily, pulling Jeonghan in as close as possible and nuzzling into his neck, happily listening to his breath hitch.  
"I had a dream the other night," he began, fingers tightening on Jeonghan's waist and making him grind down harder.  
"Not about innocent things it seems," Jeonghan teased, trying to hide that he was flustered by Seungcheol's antics.  
"Not at all innocent."  
Seungcheol's voice low and gravelly against Jeonghan's skin. He bit the younger man's earlobe and smirked when Jeonghan jolted above him.  
"I dreamt of you ..." he continued, his tongue darting out on Jeonghan's collarbone, making him shudder. "Of having you all to myself ... all night long ..."  
Jeonghan bit back a moan, fingers tightening their hold on Seungcheol's shoulders, his eyes fixed on Seungcheol licking his lower lip slowly before continuing.  
"I dreamt of you riding me ... nice and slow ... you felt so good around me."

He meant to say more, but Jeonghan shut him up with a searing kiss, hands winding into his hair and ruffling the carefully styled strands.

During times like this, when the preparations for their newest promotional material almost were at an end and the new comeback looked on the horizon, they both got incredibly needy. Maybe it was nerves that inevitably crept up before presenting their newest works full of their deepest feelings, maybe it was the knowledge that they wouldn't get to spent much alone time for the next couple of weeks.  
The other members were tired as well and it was an unspoken rule that any couple behavior - including locking other roommates out during the night for some fun - was off the table during promotions. Which of course didn't mean that they couldn't have sex at all, but it would always be rushed and purely focused on reaching orgasm rather than enjoying themselves. 

Eventually Jeonghan leaned back, quietly panting for air and Seungcheol grinned up at him.  
"Would you like that? Sitting on my lap just like this while I fuck you?"  
Jeonghan gasped and cast his eyes down, caught off guard by the rare dirty talk.  
"We can't..." he whispered, his voice trembling a little and Seungcheol found his jeans getting uncomfortably tight.  
"No, not now. But when promotions are over ... I want you to ride me. Until then ... mmh, imagine how it would feel ..." he teased, roughly grabbing the hem of Jeonghan's pants and jostling him as he forced them open and pushed his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear.  
He let out a cute little squeak and threw himself onto Seungcheol, holding him close enough to hide his face. Seungcheol wanted to laugh and kiss his lover senseless for how absolutely delighted he was with the outcome of sharing his little fantasy. It wasn't often anymore that he got Jeonghan so flustered, both of them had gotten quite comfortable with their sexuality and relationship over the past years. Ever since they got around the first awkward conversations, they'd been inseparable and grown to love each other even more with every passing day. 

So sometimes it took something naughty and risky like this to get Jeonghan riled up, and sometimes Seungcheol really liked providing that. 

"Oh god, what if someone finds us ..." Jeonghan whined, nonetheless leaning his forehead onto Seungcheol's shoulder and opened the button on his jeans, pushing the tight fabric down to free his straining erection. Seungcheol huffed out a low laugh and batted Jeonghan's hand away to take them both in one hand, grip firm and strokes so slow.  
"Nobody will ... it's our secret, Hannie"  
Jeonghan ground his teeth to keep from moaning. His hands trembled when he reached out to unbutton Seungcheol's shirt. He always craved skin-on-skin contact, in or out of bed.  
"Not all the way," the older reminded casually, his hand twisting to brush over their tips.  
Jeonghan whined in his throat before diving forward to latch his lips onto Seungcheol's chest.  
He couldn't leave marks, not when they still had performances to attend and strangers would watch them dress. Sometimes Seungcheol downright resented his career because it restricted his relationship so much, but then again he would have never met Jeonghan were it not for becoming a trainee. And really, he reminded himself, he shouldn't think like that. His idol career was the best thing that could have happened.  
Jeonghan distracted him by rolling his hips, pushing his slick length against Seungcheol's.  
"Still dreaming?" he teased, out of breath and blushing but with his usual playful smirk that Seungcheol knew and loved and that looked even more dangerously sexy on him when he was a little dishevelled.  
"No, this is better.” Seungcheol interrupted himself because he couldn't resist kissing Jeonghan again. "Ready?” he asked against Jeonghan's lips, kissing him again and then again. 

"Yeah," he sighed through a smile, before leaning over Seungcheol's body and holding onto him tightly. They both knew Seungcheol would make this quick and hard, since they'd already pushed their luck by fooling around for so long.  
He squeezed both of them once before he set up a brutal rhythm, Jeonghan catching up quickly and moving his hips in time to meet Seungcheol's hand.  
Out of the corner of his eye Seungcheol saw Jeonghan turn his head and sink his teeth into his own wrist.  
"Don't," he huffed, although he loved seeing him so desperate. But how would they explain a bite mark like that? Jeonghan whined, gulping the sound down quickly before it could get too loud. His hands were shaking when he pulled the sleeve of his shirt down to cover his hand and then press it onto his lips.  
Satisfied with that, Seungcheol concentrated on his movements again, feeling his muscles lock up already.  
A violent shudder wrecked Jeonghan's body, telling Seungcheol just how close his lover was. He wanted to hold out longer, tease both of them until his Hannie was whining, but the pleasure was already bordering painful levels.  
Seungcheol growled, tossing his head back against the chair. He doubted that he could stay quiet and contemplated biting Jeonghan's shoulder like he did a lot, but that would leave a mark, too...

The decision was taken from him when Jeonghan's free hand reached up and pushed onto his lips. Seungcheol moaned, the sound muffled now, and allowed himself to let go, thrusting up into his hand and making Jeonghan bounce a bit on top of him, giving him just a hint of what it would be like to fulfil Seungcheol's dream.

They came together, Seungcheol working them through it relentlessly until Jeonghan hissed, hips twitching and twisting to get away.  
“Stop,” he moaned quietly, reaching to his back pocket for a tissue and wiping both of them and Seungcheol's hand before they would stain their clothes.  
They slumped against the chair together, trying to catch their breaths, both reaching for one another at the same time to snuggle up in a tight embrace.  
The commotion outside got louder again, the photo shoot no doubt moving back downstairs from the upper level bedrooms.  
"I love you," Jeonghan whispered into Seungcheol's ear, his quiet voice sounding sated and happy.  
"Love you, too," Seungcheol didn't miss a beat to reply, kissing softly behind Jeonghan's ear. He wondered how much time they could still take for themselves, and whether or not the team would believe them if they said they got lost.

 

Suddenly their new song blasted, almost giving the pair a heart attack. Jeonghan so much as jumped onto the armrest and Seungcheol yanked his shirt closed reflexively. A second later they realized that it was just the background music for yet another round of photos, intended to help the member shooting to get into the right mood.  
Dumbfounded, they stared at each other before breaking down laughing, eventually tugging each other up and putting their clothes back in order, unable to stop giggling on and off all day.


End file.
